


It Came Upon a Midnight Clear

by KitsamiVa



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom, It Came Upon a Midnight Clear
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsamiVa/pseuds/KitsamiVa
Summary: When seven individuals are hit with falling stars they regain memories of lives they lived in a different world. With a mission given to them by the song of a dying songstress they must work together to save this world from the fate that befell their first one, brought on by the Goddess of Magic and Blessings, Kitsuma Auctor Ibadora.





	1. Chapter 1

**~~~0~~~**

Smoke covered the air as the party of six struggled to hold their ground against the foe they had been facing since the beginning of their adventures.  


“How the hell did it even get this bad?” a knight wearing full dark armor asked as they pushed back an enemy with his shield, “Where did they get this power from?”  


“Fuck, what do we do?!” exclaimed a female rogue as she blocked an attack with her daggers, “We can’t keep up like this!”  


“I-I don’t know,” stuttered the bard as she kept to the back of the group, gripping her fans as she looked up at the dark clouds above the castle in front of them.  


Watching the six struggle to even make it past her front gates the villainess cackled from her seat.  


“Let’s see you try to stop me now, Little Sister,” she spat with a cruel smile, “With you and your friends out of the way, I can truly pave the way for the gods since you refused to redeem yourself.”  


Once the knight had been knocked onto his back the bard raised her hands, mirrors of ice surrounding the party and keeping the enemies out before falling onto her knees from exhaustion.  


All of them were exhausted beyond any of their previous adventures and the ravenette couldn’t help but punch the ground in her own frustration.  


‘It wasn’t supposed to be like this!’ she thought, tears threatening to escape before something lightly nudged her head.  


Looking up, she was met the face of her familiar before she looked over her companions who were still catching their breath, trying their best to ignore the sound of enemies pounding on the cracking ice.  


“There’s no way we’re winning this,” she chuckled with a sad smile as she brushed the hair out of her face, sticky with sweat and blood.  


“Kit, you can’t say that,” the wizard in red huffed as she wiped away her own tears, “Not after we’ve come this far.”  


“I can't bring myself to lie to you all at this point,” the bard sighed as she shoulders slumped forward, “This world is finished.”  


Everyone hung their heads low in shame at that statement from the most knowledgeable of the situation in their party.  


“However, if you all are up for it, we can try again.”  


“You mean turn back time?” the rogue in green asked.  


“No, what’s happened here cannot be erased but we can fight again in another world,” the ravenette explained, “If she’s doing what I think she’s doing then the carnage won’t stop here. She will force it to spread until all worlds are silenced.”  


“We don’t have to die here,” she continued.  


The woman in the castle smirked as the small dome of ice was covered by her monsters only for a large pillar of ice to sprout straight up before blooming in the shape of a lotus.  


In the center stood the bard, her lengthy skirt flowing in the wind as her companions sat behind her.  


“What?” hissed the villainess as she stood, the pendant she wore heavy on her chest.  


On the stage of ice, the bard began singing as her own pendant lit up.  


_“Hazama e shizumiyuku, samayoi tayutau kokoro, osanaki, negai o motometa,”_ she sang, as she danced gracefully, _“musubu ketsuei, nakigara umore kurihatete, minamo ni utsuru, waga i wo dare ga shiru ya.”_  


“What do you think you’re doing?!” shrieked the villainess as she saw the sky start to open up above them, “You’re supposed to die!”  


_“Yurari yurureri, utakata omoi meguru hakari, tsutau minasuji, sono te ga hiraku asu wa,"_ the ravenette continued as she and her companions started to turn translucent.  


‘We shall win in the end, Dear Sister,’ she thought, ‘I cannot let your reign of violence and terror spread any further.’  


_“Yurureri yurari.”_

**~~~Fin. Prologue~~~**


	2. Chapter 1

**~~~I~~~**

It was an exciting night for the group of six as they gathered around a fire on top of an empty hill that looked over a suburban area of their hometown.

“I still can’t believe that this was the hilltop that was on fire two years ago,” the only male in the group said as he sat down on a blanket that was laid on the ground.

“Yep, well the scorch marks are still here so you best believe it,” an eighteen-year-old ravenette spoke as she gestured towards the exposed frame of what used to be a building behind them.

“You know it’s pretty cold for fucking July in southern California,” muttered a Mexican with short brown hair and green eyes as her teeth chattered with a cooler breeze.

“I thank the heavens for that, otherwise I would be complaining to no end,” the ravenette replied as she looked down to her outfit consisting of a black tank top, red shorts and brown ankle boots for the climbing.

“Shut the fuck up, Mina, you were literally born in the snow,” snapped the brunette as the other females let out small chuckles.

“Nope, I was born in a hospital where my mother kept pissing off the doctor while she was in labor,” she shrugged, taking her own seat closer to the edge of the hill.

“So when are the fireworks starting?” a dark skinned female asked as she lay across another blanket, looking at her phone.

“They should be starting soon I mean the sun is already down,” the youngest of the group spoke as she checked her phone.

Just then the first bang was heard as the group looked up to see multi colored lights in the sky.

A few hours later the fireworks were all done and the group were all ready to go to sleep with their sleeping bags laid out.

“Ramen, are you sure you don’t want to wear pants?” Callum asked as he worriedly looked over at the ravenette who was still sitting by the edge of the hill, “It’ll get colder and I know how weak your immune system is.”

“I’ve been taking my supplements, I’ll be fine,” chirped the female as she looked over the city and up at the stars, “It’s really pretty up here. I don’t know why we haven’t come up here before, it’s pretty close to my house too.”

“Holy shit, shooting star!” she exclaimed, jumping up to get a better look at the sky.

“What? Where?” the darkette asked as she opened her phone to the camera with the clock reading 11:59.

Looking up Callum’s eyes widened before he exclaimed, “Rhamina, look out!”

However, it was too late.

The ravenette turned over her shoulder to see a light flying straight towards her and when it made impact she was thrown off balance, sent tumbling down the steep slope as the clock struck midnight.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed as the females only watched on in shock, “Don’t just sit there, call 911!”

Already on the dial pad Kerstin started dialing only to be struck by something similar, knocked unconscious on impact.

“Kerstin!” the brunette called as she cradled her sibling only to be struck as well.

“Callum, what’s happening?!” the youngest female cried as she clung to the male’s arm as the dark skinned female was struck.

“I don’t kn-” Callum was cut off as he too was struck and so was the girl before she could even let out a word.

The ravenette’s eyes twitched as she was slowly brought out of her sleep by a warm breath on her face.

She let out a groan as she rolled onto her left side to avoid the annoyance, feeling pain from all over her body.

Finally opening her eyes, Rhamina slowly began to recollect what had happened to her.

“Fuck,” she hissed as she sat up only for her head to start pounding before she reached up to feel something sticky.

Pulling her hand back she saw it was red and she looked down at the rest of her self to see multiple bruises on her very exposed skin, but what concerned her the most was the large gash running down her left calf.

The ravenette let out a huff of frustration when she realized that she had left her hoodie up on the hill so she had nothing to even try to stop the bleeding with.

A soft nudge to her back had the girl turn around faster than she should have as she was met with the sight of an animal that should not have existed.

It stood on all fours with a black body covered in white fur. It had a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It had a feline face with almond-shaped, red eyes full of curiosity, a scythe-like tail, and a crescent shaped horn on the side of its head. Its broad feet were equipped with three claws each, and spikes protruded from the heels of its hind legs and elbows of its front legs.

Rhamina’s breath hitched in her throat as it approached but she made no move to escape, not like she could with the state she was in.

Once it got close enough she slowly raised her hand in front of her with her palm up with the creature watching her the entire time.

It leaned out to sniff her hand before giving small licks at her wrist causing the female to giggle before ruffling the fur on top of the creature’s head.

After a few more moments to collect herself the ravenette attempted to stand only to crumple back to the ground upon putting pressure on her left leg.

The creature looked down at the female in worry as she sat back up while moving hair out of her face.

“This sucks ass,” she smiled before trying again only to get the same result, this time with fresh blood running down her leg.

With a distressed cry the animal placed one of its front paws on her uninjured leg and looked her straight in the eyes.

‘Stay here and don’t try that again,’ a male voice spoke in the female’s head causing her to stiffen and look around before her gaze stayed on the creature.

“Was that you?”

It nodded before jumping into a bush only to return a few moments later with the ravenette’s purse.

“Nice! My phone should be in there!” she chirped as it dropped the bag at her side.

Finding the said device she clicked the power button to see that it had thirty percent of its battery left.

Going through her contacts she immediately picked Callum’s contact and put the device to her ear.

“Hello?” a groggy voice asked after the phone rang about three times.

“Callum? Thank god,” Rhamina sighed in relief, “Where are you guys?”

“We’re still at the top of the hi- Oh my god! Are you okay?” the male asked as he woke up some more and remembered what happened, “Where are you?”

“Well, from what it looks like, I’m just at the base of the hill but I can’t walk so I need some help,” the ravenette replied as the creature sat at her side.

“Alright, I’ll call for an amulance-” “No.” “Ramen, what do you mean, no? You just said you couldn’t walk,” the male sighed as he began to wake up the others.

“Yeah, but you can’t call an ambulance or police or anything like that,” the ravenette explained as she looked at the animal next to her, “I promise I’ll explain once you guys find a safe way to get down her, also could you bring my backpack please?”

“You better be alive by the time we get down there,” hissed the male before he hung up and the ravenette could feel the earful she was going to get when they got down there.  
“I’m in danger,” she chuckled as she plopped her back onto the ground.

It took about twenty minutes of waiting until Rhamina heard the loud screams of Kerstin trekking through the bushes.

As soon as the females came saw the female and the creature next to her their jaws immediately dropped.

“Mina, why do you have a fucking pokemon?” the shortest and youngest female exclaimed.

“Mind your damn business, Chloe,” the ravenette retorted as she sat up, “Who has my backpack?”

“Don’t need an ambulance my ass, Rhamina!” Callum exclaimed as soon as he saw the blood on her leg upon coming out of the bushes before noticing the monochrome creature, “What the fuck is that?!”

“This is the one that got me my phone so I was able to call you, so please give me my backpack,” Rhamina requested upon seeing that the oldest of the group had her purple bag.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re going to do about that, Rhamina, you need stitches,” Callum sighed as he scratched the back of his neck.

“I know,” the ravenette chirped as she pulled out one of her water bottles and began using it to rinse away any blood before pulling out a first aid kit to repeat the action with alcohol.

“Can I borrow someone’s lighter real quick?” she asked as she wiped down a needle with some alcohol.

“Are you really going to do it on your own?” Sam asked as Kerstin handed the ravenette the fire starter.

“Yep, I can’t really call an ambulance if I have this one cause that’ll look hella suspicious,” she continued as she ran the needle through the flame before wiping it down with alcohol again.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Callum asked as he looked down at the female.

“Kind of,” she spoke before starting to stitch the long gash while biting down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

“You actually did it,” Tijarah spoke with raised brows as the ravenette began to wrap her leg in a bandage to keep it protected and to provide support to help suppress some of the pain.

“Do any of you guys have pain killers?” the ravenette asked as Tijarah pulled out a pill bottle from her bag.

Rhamina reached out to take it with her left hand when Kerstin noticed something.

“Since when did you have tattoos, Mina?” she asked upon seeing the markings on the female’s arm in a dark shade of umber.

“Um, I didn’t, but I’m not really surprised considering an ominous ball of fucking light knocked me the fuck out and caused me to roll down that nice ass hill,” spat the ravenette as she took the two pills with the rest of the water she had, completely forgetting about the blood on her face.

“They look familiar though,” Kerstin said as she ruffled her hair, “Those are sigils you told me about, I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah, probably, but I’m not the only one with new shit,” Rhamina sighed as she stood up again, putting most of her weight on her right leg, “Y’all have new accessories if you didn;t notice so, let’s just get to the car for now so we can spend the rest of the day at my house like we planned to do.”

“Yeah, we have no idea where these came from and we literally cannot take them off,” Sam spoke as she looked down at the green leather bracelet on her right wrist.

Chloe had a white leather bracelet on her left wrist, Callum had a necklace with an orange stone pendant, Tijarah had a ring with a black band and green gem, while Kerstin had a black leather anklet with three red beads.

“Is that thing coming with us?” Tijarah asked eyeing Rhamina as she limped ahead with the creature next to her, matching her pace, “I don’t think we have room, I mean Chloe’s already sitting on someone’s lap."

“Does it look like he’s going anywhere else?” came the blunt reply from the ravenette as she took out the keys to her truck, “We can put him in the back, people will probably think it’s a dog.”

“You are not driving like that,” Callum spoke, snatching the keys from the younger female as she looked up with a betrayed face, “You already got out of going to a hospital, you are not fighting me on this.”

The ravenette gave in as the group made their way back to the black pick up truck in which they drove to the hill in the first place.

After the group, except for Rhamina, loaded their things, the creature jumped into the back and laid down behind one of the walls as the others made their way into the vehicle.

The ride to her house took only about ten minutes but they were halted by a hooded figure stopping them on the side of the road.

Cautiously rolling down her window, Rhamina faced the figure and asked, “Did you need some help?”

“My how gracious are you, Holy Songstress, and all of you, Chosen Warriors,” a scratchy voice spoke as the figure looked up to reveal the face of a woman with completely white eyes, “But it is not I who needs help.”

Rhamina turned to Callum who sat next to her in the driver’s seat but shook her head when his grip tightened on the wheel.

“You,” the crone spoke pointing right at the ravenette, “Are not complete. Now, young one, take this and complete your battle.”

With that last sentence the woman shoved an ornate book into her hands before dashing away.

“What the fuck?” Tijarah cussed in bewilderment as Callum merely continued driving to the house, “What did she give you?”

“A locked journal, I guess?” the ravenette replied as she eyed the three digit lock before turning the dials to read ‘666.’

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Callum asked as he looked down with his peripherals.

“It’s worth a shot,” Rhamina shrugged as she pressed the button and by some miracle, it opened.

“Fuck!” she cackled as the others looked over her shoulder to see the lock opened.

“Who the fuck sets their password as ‘666’ on a diary?” Callum asked as he parked in the ravenette’s open garage.

“Me, Bitch,” chirped as she opened the door and hopped down only to wince when she landed on the injured leg that she had forgotten about.

“Idiot,” Sam snickered only to trip as soon as she took one step on solid ground.  
Rhamina raised a brow before opening the bed of the truck to let the new creature down and followed behind her friends to enter her home.

As the girls and Callum settled themselves in the living room, Rhamina took her normal spot in the cover of one of the couches, but this time she had the creature taking up the spot next to her causing Chloe to glare.

“Hoot,” she spoke in a low tone causing the ravenette to look at her.

“Why are you anger hooting?” Rhamina asked as she looked up from the page she was reading in the book.

“Hoot,” she glared at the creature who merely blinked as it’s head was in the ravenette’s lap.

“Chloe, he’s literally done nothing to you,” sighed the female as Chloe reluctantly sat on the other side of the creature.

“So what’s in the book?” Kerstin asked as the ravenette turned a page.

“Looks like their old magic songs?” Rhamina replied as an envelope fell into her lap.

Upon opening it and reading the contents the ravenette clasped her hands in front of her face before taking a deep breath.

“No,” she exhaled.

“What did it say?” Tijarah asked as she looked from scrolling on Netflix.

“Well, lemme just,” the ravenette started as she picked the paper back up, “Dear Lightning Thief Hono no Rozen, Flame Wizard Akemi D. Sora, Red Death Cole, Rogue Knight Ceth, and Holy Songstress Kitsami, I write this in hopes that you have finally awoken to your true states of being. As you are likely to notice, the songstress is missing her relic and in order to save this world unlike your first, it must be retrieved. To find the Soul Gem, you must either quell or defeat the beast lurking in the place of ancients.”

“Um, what the fuck?” Callum asked as he snatched the paper from the female’s grip while the creature looked up at the ravenette, “Did any of you talk about our Dungeons and Dragons campaigns.”

“Not at fucking all,” Rhamina sighed, “But I guess this kind of makes sense with our slight physical changes like my new tattoos and the fact you can’t take those things off. They must be your relics.”

“Oh, yeah because someone cursed them to us,” Tijarah scoffed.

“Y’all know you would have lost them or sold them for gold,” Rhamina retorted with a sneer, “We couldn’t have that happening.”

“That’s why that fucker looked familiar!” Kerstin exclaimed as she pointed at the creature, “That’s fucking Neo!”

The creature let out a small noise before resting his head back in the female’s lap.

“I mean, I heard his voice earlier so yeah,” the ravenette shrugged, not really perturbed at the assumption.

“So we need to get your relic then?” Callum asked once he finished reading the letter, “Where even is this shit?”

“Pechanga,” Tijarah spoke returning her attention to the television screen, “I mean that tribe was known as an ancient people.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sam started, “So do we have our powers or some shit?”

“Someone test it,” Rhamina shrugged.

That statement was a massive mistake.

The group ended up destroying a neighbor’s backyard but no one had to know it was them, right?

“So, when can we get a chance to go to Pechanga then?” Callum asked, “It would be pretty sketchy if we all just went to a casino even though I’m of age.”

“Well, there is a music competition next week and we do have a bard in our party,” Kerstin sung as she pulled up an online flyer next to a smirking Sam.

“Um, fuck no, I can no do that in front of people,” Rhamina uttered as her Filipino accent began to slip through into her words.

“We’re not saying you do it alone,” Sam mused as she draped herself across the taller ravenette, “Do you still remember ‘Moondance?’”

“Yes, why?”

“Well, Hitomi has been working on the piano parts and we can have Chloe on drum set, Tijarah with her clarinet, Callum on alto sax, I can be on upright bass, and we can have you doing vocals then when the trumpet solo comes up just switch,” the brunette suggested, “It might be the only legitimate chance you get to convince your parents, Mina.”

“That is true, Rhamina, your parents are really stingy about you leaving the house,” Callum said, “Just send me the sheet music and tell me when we can do a group practice.”

“Same,” Tijarah spoke the same time as Chloe.

“What am I going to be doing then?” Kerstin asked

“Learn how to control your damn fire,” Tijarah scoffed, looking up from her spot on the floor, “You were lucky Mina was next to the hose otherwise that pomegranate tree would be non-existent.”

“So, Hitomi said we can practice at her house starting tomorrow,” Sam said after texting the high school junior.

“Fuck, that means I might see Umi,” groaned Rhamina as she thought to the male with long silver hair who always glared at her with his bright brown colored eyes.

“You guys still don’t get along?” Callum asked, remembering how the ravenette would constantly be picked on by a male her age during his last two years of high school.

“Nope, at this point he’s really just confusing,” the ravenette muttered thinking to their most recent interactions, “I mean literally towards the end of the semester I tried to apologize for the times when I would snap at him and he just scoffs at me calls me scum, you know the usual, but then when I come back after being gone for two days, covered in bandages after I got jumped walking back from the bus stop, he yells at me for being stupid and then proceeds to follow me everywhere for the next week… I fucking won that fight by the way people need to learn that I am not a good target to jump.”

“I would have thought that he would have given in by now,” Callum commented as he laid further back into the couch.

“I know, they usually cave after a month or two,” Tijarah replied.

The next day Rhamina rolled out of bed and went through her normal morning routine but this time she had a companion following her through the various steps of her day.

Her family had already gone off to work and they knew she had somewhere to be so when it approached the meeting time she merely took put her trumpet in the back of her car and told her familiar to guard the house while she was gone.

The entire drive the ravenette had a small frown on her face as her rip on the wheel became tighter upon approaching the much larger house.

She had been there before to support the younger female in her recitals but that didn’t make her anxiousness recede any further.

Rhamina parked in front of the house and began walking up the stairs with a slight limp, noticing that Kerstin’s car was parked across the street.

When she knocked on the door, the ravenette could only pray as she waited for someone to open the door and she released a breath she didn’t know she was holding when it was the mother of the four siblings in the house.

“Hello, Mrs. Tanaka,” she greeted, “It’s good to see you.”

“Rhamina, it really is,” the woman replied with a kind smile as she opened the door wider, “Come on in, your friends are waiting.”

“So, how have you been?” she asked as the eighteen-year-old followed in after taking off her shoes and leaving them in a cubby by the door.

“I’ve been fine, we went out to watch the fireworks and I may or may not have tumbled down a large hill,” chuckled the female honestly as they came into the living room where the others were already setting up around a large grand piano.

“Is that how that happened to your leg?” the woman asked as she gestured to her calf which was wrapped with fresh bandages.

“No comment,” Rhamina said as she sat down and began setting up her trumpet and warming up with the other winds.

About half way into the practice Rhamina was sitting at the piano with the brown haired Hitomi as she read over the piano part for their piece and they were enjoying the time until the ravenette felt a familiar glare.

“What are you doing here?” the male voice hissed as she turned around with a sigh.

“Hello, Umi,” she greeted while standing to return to her brass instrument, “I’m here to practice for the competition and I’m so sorry that you had to see my face after we graduated.”

He clicked his tongue in annoyance before he noticed the bandage wrapped around her left calf.

“What happened to you?” he asked in a notably softer tone which caused the ravenette to glare.

‘There he fucking goes again,’ she thought with a glare as she bit her lip before replying.

“Nothing.”

Callum watched the two recently graduated teenagers bicker back and forth when he realized something.

“You guys see it too right?” he asked as all the others watched as insult bounced from mouth to mouth.

“Yep, the only one who doesn’t is her,” Tijarah spoke as Sam took out her phone to record.

“The way my brother acts doesn’t really help this situation,” Hitomi sighed as Chloe stood there anger hooting.

“Owl does not approve,” she hissed as the taller male took hold of the female’s left wrist.

“When did you get tattoos?” he asked with a raised brow as the ravenette silently fumed.

“Hun, I’m eighteen now, let me make my own decisions please,” she huffed, ripping her hand out of the male’s grip and turning back to her group, “Should we start at the top?”

The next few days were spent with the group practicing to get the song sounding decent together and when the night for the performance finally came they were ready.

Rhamina gazed at her reflection in the mirror she had in her room.

Her black hair was silky and flowing as she let it hang to its full length, coming to her upper thighs as her brown irises, speckled with golden flecks, gazed at the slightly uneven golden brown tones in her skin.

Her make up was done simply with just neutral shades of eyeshadow on her lids before a darker brown was placed in her crease. She had black winged liner and didn’t wear anything on her lips since she would be playing a wind instrument.

She wore a black, vintage styled top with a black a-line skirt with white polka dots that reached just past her knees and vintage styled heels with white bows on them.

When she was satisfied with how she looked the ravenette grabbed her black, Coach purse that was gifted to her by one of her richer relatives, and slung the strap of her trumpet case over her shoulder as well as the strap on the case of her lyre before she walked out the door with Neo on her heels.

Over the course of the week in which the group was training and getting used to their skills, they found that the relics allowed them to turn into their D&D characters physically and since the ravenette lacked her relic she would be in trouble on her own if they needed to fight anything that night, so they all decided it would be a good idea to let the death spirit whose physical appearance was inspired by a Pokemon, to join them that night.

It took about seven minutes for the female to reach Callum’s house where he sat in his car waiting for her to arrive.

“Ready to do this?” Callum asked as he looked to Rhamina who was sitting in the passenger seat of his car.

“I guess.”

Upon reaching the casino resort, a wave of anxiety washed through the ravenette as she stayed close to the older male while walking to the ballroom where the room where they would be performing in.

It was technically a ballroom, but it was set up with circular tables on the floor so audience members could eat while watching the performances.

Finding the rest of their group, the two swiftly made their way across the floor, sneaking Neo underneath the table they’ve chosen which was right next to the two tables the Tanaka’s occupied.

The other performances were quite entertaining to watch but there was one that made Rhamina’s mind start to wander into darker territory.

It was a thirteen-year-old Asian boy playing the violin and he was talented.

It was only a reminder to the ravenette of how she could never reach the level of a musician like that and served to dampen her mood entirely.

“Hey,” a male voice called, snapping the teen out of her thoughts, paired with the hand on her shoulder, “Are you brain dead or something? Your group needs to start heading back stage.”

“Huh? Oh, thanks, Umi,” the ravenette whispered before she stood, not even looking at him, and walking out of the room with her trumpet.

He watched on with a confused look before his head snapped forward.

“Ow, Haru!” he hissed rubbing the spot where his younger sister had whacked him on the head.

“Umi, you are a fucking idiot,” the red head hissed as she glared at the second child.

The silver haired male opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by his older brother sighing.

“Umi, I have to agree with Haru, you’ve been pining after that girl for years but have made no effort to actually do anything for her,” the taller male spoke in a deep voice with soft eyes, “She’s been trying to get close to you.”

“You think I even remotely like that idiot?!” the seventeen-year-old whisper shouted as the performers on stage exited, “Where did you pull that idea from?”

“Well, I think we’re about to be proven right,” Haru stated before pointing at the stage, “There she is.”

“And for our tenth and final group of the night we have the Chaos Troupe playing a rendition of ‘Moondance’ by Michael Buble,” the person introducing groups said as the group set up before he walked off stage to reveal Rhamina standing front and center behind a microphone stand with her trumpet on a stand next to her.

Looking back at the group, they all nodded at her before she pointed at Chloe who gave a quick count off before the two woodwinds came in for the intro.

It sounded slightly awkward without brass in the intro as well but many forgot about that as soon as the ravenette began singing.

_“Well it’s a marvelous night for a moondance with the stars up above in your eyes. A fantabulous night to make romance, ‘neath the cover of October skies,”_ the ravenette sung, immediately swaying her hips to the swing beat laid down by the bass and drum set, _“And all the leaves on the trees are falling to the sound of the breezes that blow, and I’m trying to please to the calling of your heart-strings that play soft and low.”_

_“And all the night’s magic seems to whisper and hush. And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush. Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?”_ she continued, eyes sweeping across the crowd, the song sitting in a lower range that the ravenette had trained to be smooth as warm caramel.

_“Well I want to make love to you tonight. I can’t wait till the morning has come, and I know that the time is just right, and straight into my arms you will run,”_ Rhamina sung before finally making eye contact with Umi whose normally pale complexion was lit red, _“And when you come my heart will be waiting to make sure that you’re never alone. There and then all my dreams will come true dear. There and then I will make you my own.”_

_“Anytime I touch you, you just tremble inside, and I know how much you want me that you can’t hide,”_ she sung as she got more comfortable on the stage, sending a testing wink towards the male, _“Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?”_

Haru smirked as she saw her older sibling gulp at the wink sent his direction while the female backed off from the mic to let the saxophone player have his solo.  
“You alright, dear brother?” she asked, elbowing him, “You’re looking quite red.”

He only glared before the saxophone player sat back down giving way for Rhamina’s trumpet solo.

It was just as energetic as when she was singing but it still flowed beautifully and the passion the girl held could be heard through her instrument.

By the time the song ended everyone on stage was sweaty and trying to catch their breath as the room erupted in applause as they went to put things away.

“You did great, Hitomi,” Rhamina chirped as the group was putting their things away backstage.

“Um, thank you, Rhamina, you did amazing as well,” the younger brunette smiled, “I could tell my brother was impressed as well.”

“I highly doubt that,” the ravenette huffed with a small frown before they made their way back into the ballroom.

Rhamina could feel the gaze of the male which was normal but she couldn’t feel the same irritation or annoyance, it actually made her feel quite uncomfortable so she did her best to ignore it.

Suddenly, her chest felt tight and an audible growl came from Neo who was still under the table as the next performer walked on stage.

“Is it time?” Kerstin asked from her seat as she looked up at the woman’s glowing blue eyes.

“Yeah, cover your ears,” Rhamina commanded loudly as the woman took in a breath.

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_

**~~~Fin. Chapter 1~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: Moondance - Michael Buble

**Author's Note:**

> Song Used: Hitori Omou - Fire Emblem Fates


End file.
